Simetria
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Não julgueis; todos são pecadores - Arthur's POV; WeasleyTwincest


**N/A: **Fic escrita para o III Challenge de vícios do fórum Marauder's Map. Itens utilizados: Weasley's, Shakespeare e Incest.

* * *

**Simetria**

"_Devemos aceitar o que é impossível deixar de acontecer."¹_

Foram essas palavras que eu e minha mulher escutamos àquele dia. Eu e ela olhávamos para nossos filhos gêmeos em choque, sem compreender.

Eles estavam de mãos dadas na nossa frente e suas caras geralmente tão risonhas estavam sérias.

A princípio eu realmente acreditava que aquilo era uma grande piada, mas ao vê-los com aquele ar determinado, pude perceber que era verdade.

Só me pergunto como eu, pai desses meninos, não percebi isto mais cedo.

"_A coragem cresce com a ocasião"¹_

Eles complementaram, vendo que nós não respondíamos. Acredito que eles disseram isso para que, assim, nós entendêssemos que eles não tinham medo de nós, de nossos pensamentos.

Ainda assim, eu não conseguia parar de olhar para eles. Molly estava tão quieta do meu lado quanto eu.

"_Em certos momentos, os homens são donos dos seus próprios destinos"¹_

Eles estavam certos. Eles já eram grandes o suficiente para tomarem suas próprias decisões e fazerem suas próprias escolhas. Mas aquilo... Aquilo era demais.

E, mesmo assim, fazia tanto sentido.

"_Não julgueis; somos todos pecadores"¹_

Eles falaram. Era verdade. Quem nunca pecara? Não podíamos julgá-los – muito menos nós que éramos seus pais.

Mas acho que nós não julgaríamos. O problema disso tudo é o que o mundo fará com eles, e não o que nós achamos. O mundo não irá aceitá-los e eles sofrerão com isso. E foi isso o que eu lhes disse.

Eles deram um meio sorriso e continuaram:

"_É muito melhor viver sem felicidade do que sem amor"¹_

Então isso queria dizer que eles realmente estavam felizes juntos. Que eles realmente se amavam e que não se importavam com todos os obstáculos, com todas as dificuldades. E eles eram fortes – e nós sabíamos disso – então provavelmente conseguiriam superar tudo e todos.

Olhei para Molly quando escutei um soluço. Ela chorava e eu entendia o motivo, só não conseguia explicar. Segurei sua mão fortemente, e ela olhou para mim, compreendendo o que eu queria passar a ela.

"_Ainda não é o pior enquanto pudermos dizer: 'Isto é o pior'"¹_

Eles falaram enquanto ajoelhavam-se em nossa frente. Enquanto Fred estava em frente à Molly, ele colocou a mão no ombro dela. Já George, que está à minha frente, colocou a mão em meu ombro.

Era incrível a sincronia deles de falarem ao mesmo tempo, de se movimentarem da mesma forma. Eles pareciam um espelho.

E mais uma vez, perguntava-me como nunca percebera.

A união deles era diferente de qualquer irmão – a nossa desculpa quanto a isso era que eram gêmeos. Eles passavam muito tempo trancados em seus quartos – dessa vez, acreditávamos que era para criar aquelas bugigangas deles.

Eles ainda nos contaram que tudo isso começou por causa de uma curiosidade. Crianças que queriam testar o mundo, experimentavam tudo um com o outro.

No entanto, conforme foram crescendo, eles notaram que não conseguiam passar muito tempo longes um do outro, muito menos ficar mais de uma semana sem tocarem um no outro. Eles disseram que um era como uma droga para o outro. Como pai, ouvir isso me deixava frustrado, mas conseguia compreendê-los.

Afinal, eu sabia muito bem que um não viveria sem o outro; um precisava do outro para ser feliz; um só poderia ser forte com o outro. Esse era um vício de que eles jamais conseguiriam escapar – e também não faziam a mínima questão de escapar desse vício. Era o vício deles, e era um vício bom.

Alguns anos mais tarde pudemos entender aquilo que eles nos disseram.

"_Ainda não é o pior enquanto pudermos dizer: 'Isto é o pior'"¹_

Quando Fred morreu, vimos o que era pior.

George não estava bem. Vimos o que eles quiseram dizer com 'isto é pior'. Sem Fred, George era um nada.

Nós conseguíamos ver que George morria com o tempo. Nós notamos o que eles quiseram dizer com o 'vício'. Sem a droga para manter George são, ele sucumbiria.

E foi isso o que aconteceu. Poucos meses depois, George veio a falecer.

Tudo havia começado como uma brincadeira. Com o tempo eles notaram que aquela brincadeira havia se tornado um vício. E o vício nunca é bom... Sempre trás a desgraça, por mais diferentes que elas sejam.

* * *

¹ - Todas as frases são de Shakespeare.


End file.
